love thy brother
by mephonic
Summary: Alfred is a foolish dreamer who belives if America won his family who be happy but all that change when he face Matthew Wilson during war...his only brother(warning,murder,rape,guns!)


**(hey guys I got bored with the other story so I wanted to try something new,this is a one short of the FACE family!warning there is a lot of crap going on so you have been warned,its rated M for a reason!)**

_**have you ever seen or done something so bad you can't believe you see such a thing?well I have,name Alfred F Jones. The f stand's for freedom!least that's what my father said...my father is from England and I am from the colonies,both me and my brother live near the woods most of our life. We move to New York because of father's bank ships,I love it here till that day...when I was 15 years old...**_

**1770 **

the wind blow high in the nigh sky,neighbors blow out their candles and close out the fire. Alfred stare into the nigh sky and watch the stars,he watch as the people walk down the muddy path. Its been raining for a few night but Alfred doesn't mind as long as there was no storms,he hated storms. They were loud and scary

"Alfred!come inside"

"okay!"the boy stood up from the ground,his short blond hair move with the wind. His blue eyes glow within the nigh,his body was lean and well build but small like a normal child. He ran happily to his home and lock the wooden door"hello father"

"oh hello dear"his father smiled as he fix the fire place"now go wash up in the wooden bath!"

Alfred frown"but father!"

"no buts!now hurry or the water will be cold!"the man was short,around 5,8 feet or low. He had messy light blond hair,his face was lovely beside the huge eyebrows but his green eyes stand out the most. He whip off some ink from his old white shirt and send the boy to the bathroom

the bathroom was nothing more than a small home with a sink,a bowl for washing,a mirror and a large wooden bath tube fell with boiling water. Alfred took off his old cloths and step into the water,the water was cold and warm. He play around in the water as his father wash his back,soon the boy was send to bed"good night love"

"good night father~"he smiled and blow out his candle

the next day was bright,Alfred brother Matthew was coming back home. His brother was apprentice to a French cook,he would leave once a week every three mouths. Alfred would get lonely but his father make sure he was in check,they were at the docks waiting for the ship

Alfred jump for joy as the ship came closer,his father saw this and smiled"here my love"he pull out a gold coin"go buy you and your brother some candy"

"THANK YOU!~"he ran over to the market and went into the candy store,he jump for joy as he pick out some hard rock candy and place them"this please"

"alright that would b-"a loud crash came through the room,a couple of men were yelling"WHAT!?"

"sir please...its not my doing..."

"but it was 5 gold coins last week!"

"b-but the taxes is high sir..."the men growled and lifted the store,the last one who was yelling turn toward Alfred"Are you Englishmen?or American?!"

"um...I..."the man sigh and lifted,Alfred stood there for a while. He never understand these things nor does his brother,the owner saw this and smiled"its on the house"

"really sir?thank you!"he grad his candy and ran down the docks and saw his brother,his brother had long hair and curly hair too. His eyes were a lot lighter then his and he was also a bit shorter then him,he smiled and softly wave"hello"

"hey Mat!here"he hand him the hard candy,he turn to his father who was talking to Matthew master Francis. They were old childhood friends,least that's what people say. The two always fight about something,either about his father's cooking or Francis cooking skills"father!"

"yes my boy?"

"here is your gold coin"he hand him the small coin and suck on the candy"why my boy!where did you get the candy then?"

"the owner gave it to me for free!"

"really?that's sweet"

"oui Arthur it is,just like you were when you were a child...till you turn into a beast!"

Arthur roll his eyes"shut it frog!...you staying into a inn or us?"

"oui...I guess you since your house is bigger then the inns here"the four walk home,Francis and Arthur were fighting or talking. Matthew was talking about France and his skills and Alfred was just thinking about what the man said"father?"

"yes my boy?"

"am I a Englishmen or a American?"

he blink a few times"why ask this?"

"because a man yell that at the store"

he sigh and patted his head"your you...that's all that matters..."

"than...I want to fight for my land!"Francis and Matthew stop talking and turn towards Arthur,his face was angry. Alfred was ready to get hit but his father patted his head again and gave a sad smile"alright then...as you wish..."Arthur walk home ahead,Francis ran after him and Matthew just stare off into his brother"why did you say that?!"

"why?we are American!"

"you don't even know what that is!"

"aren't you tried of being boss around!?"

"NO!"his brother push him aside and follow his master and father,no one said anything after that about it till Alfred 13 birthday in 1773. He was part of a group who wishes to take down England,he lifted home and never look back till on the battlefield where he face someone he thought he never face

it was fall in 1775,they were in a war with England. Alfred send latter's to his family but none ever show up,he walk in the rain. A storm was coming and they were facing some Englishmen,he walk closer into the woods and hear some foot steps"whose there?!"

nothing but more foot steps,Alfred held up his gun and more around"SHOW YOURSELF!"

in the shadows came a man with long curly hair and light blue eyes,his face look so much like Alfred's. He was wearing a red coat"hello...Alfred"

"M-Matthew?!"

_**have you ever felted like everything you love was falling down?I felted this way when Alfred lifted me and father,after I became a cook I work in inns near town. Francis said I could work for him but I didn't wish to leave father alone,he was so sad when Alfred lifted. Like something inside of him died...**_

_**1773**_

Matthew walk down the path to his home,he work in a small inn as a cook which pays him well. Not as well as France inns would but oh well,he walk closer to home when he notice some riots coming around town. He ran home and lock the wooden door"father!"

"yes?"Arthur stood up from his work chair and walk over to him"what's wrong?"

"we need to hide!"

"why?"a loud bang came through the door,Arthur hugged his son and pull him back. A couple of men walk around the house"aye hello dear~"

"their drunk"Matthew whisper

"back away Matthew"he walk over to the large man with the bottle of gin"now hear me sir!it is rub and a law to come into my home!I must ask you to leave!"

the man grin"your a pretty lady!~"

Arthur blush and growled"I AM NOT A LADY!"the man grad his arm and pull him closer,Matthew look around and grad a bottle of wine. He ran over and smash the bottle to his face"AHHH!"

"father!"he grad his hand and try to run but only stop by a couple of other men,they pin him down"you brat!"

the large man grad a pork knife and walk closer to Matthew,Matthew close his eyes and waited for the cut but nothing happen. He look and saw his father grading his arm holding back"NO!please!his my son!"

"aye if that's the cause!"he grad Arthur and pin him to the floor,a couple of other men came in and pin him down. Matthew try to wiggle through"NO!Please don't kill him!"

"aye...I won't!"the man cut out his close and feel all over his body,Arthur close his eyes as tears ran down his cheek. The man spit in his finger and slowly push it inside of him,Arthur yell out and Matthew cried"stop it!"

"na he likes it,see?"he push it deep,Arthur cried out some more. A couple of the men laugh and grin,Matthew tried to push them off but no luck"hey boss flip him over so he can face the brat!"

"aye do it!"

"alright!~"he flip Arthur over on his stomach and push in two more,Arthur yell and cried. Matthew also yell out and cried"aye that's good"he pull out his finger and slowly push inside him,Arthur yell out as he push in. blood was coming out of him,the men grin and clap"how is he boss?!" 

"aye tight like a virgin woman!"the man laugh,Matthew couldn't believe his eyes. They were friend's and mates and now,their monsters!

Matthew watch as he father was taking on by men after man after man,his father would always look at him and would yell to him"don't look!"

but how could he not?his father was being taking by his very own eyes,soon he had enough!he push the two men back and grad his father. As they leave he lock the outside lock,he grad some old grass and wheat. He went into a barn and found a candle setting on the window,he grad it lightly and took it to the house

his father shook as the men bang on the door"let us out!"

"come on love let us out~"

"yeah we weren't even down yet!"Arthur covered his face and back away,Matthew look inside the window of the drunken men who were breaking everything and eating their food and water. He back away from the window as the large man came closer"hey are you a Englishmen or American?!"

"...a Englishmen!"he throw the candle on to the ground and watch the house burn,the whole house burn faster then he thought it would. The place was covered in fire or smoke,the men inside scream out and tried to get out. The large out in the window tried to break free but the fire gotten to him

Matthew turn to his father who was scared and angry,he walk closer to him and hug him tight"I am sorry father..."

"it is alright my love..."a carriage stop near their home,Francis jump out and stop when he saw Arthur. His legs were covered in cuts and blood and what seem to be white liquid all over his legs and behind"oh Lapin..."

**1775 **

Matthew Wilson change his last name for unknown reason,he was the cook of the British army and also the caption. His father beg him not to go but he went to England and join the fight,now he stood here in the woods were him and his brother stand"b-brother I...never knew"

"of course not!you were never there!"

"same to you!"his eyes turn to anger and tears"you were always gone with those stupid class...least I know what I stand for!"

"over what?!some man who wanted a cheap piece of bread?!"

"no!to see my children free to speak their minds and to do what they love!"

Matthew soon began to laugh"you can that a dream!I saw my nightmare come to life!...you have any idea what it was like to watch your father being taking by some drunken man who had no soul!...well brother"he pull up his gun and point it towards his brother"I guess this is good bye...eh?"there was a loud bang but not by his gun by Alfred's,he shot towards Matthew but miss only but his gun. Matthew gun was shot across the mud,Matthew ran over to get it but Alfred race towards him and point the gun towards him"...I see now..."

"what?"

"well...kill me!"Alfred eyes widen,he never thought he would face his brother"brother I..."

"it doesn't matter...father is waiting for me...I can come home a hero...or a corps..."Alfred sigh he drop his gun and ran towards Matthew,Matthew freeze and waited for his death but it never happen. When he open his eyes his brother was...hugging him"brother...I am so sorry for father...and you..."

"Alfred..."he slowly wrap his arms around him and began to cry,the two young brother cried in each others arms for a long time

the war was over and America won,Alfred move back to his old home and found nothing but ashes. He try to find his father but turns out he move back to England with Francis,his brother Matthew also move to a unknown land name Canada. Alfred got married and soon had children,which know they have children and their children had children. On his death bed he couldn't help but laugh and cry,yes he was indeed a foolish man who have free land but no freedom

(**yep that's the end!sad isn't it?I hope you still like it!I see a lot of Us Vs Ca but only silly ones but have you ever thought about how bad it was?I mean sure Us and England were tight but these two grew up together...I wanted to do a more down to earth one,also here are some facts~  
>the war really started in April of 1775 but there was riot's for years about the taxes and unfair law,some of the people still wanted to be apart of England while the rest free and a pork knife is to cut up pork!see you soon!~) <strong>


End file.
